


Maybe that Strangers Kiss thing isn't that bad

by Dragonfire0731



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire0731/pseuds/Dragonfire0731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys like this enough I'll write more for other pairings. So definetly hit that kudos button.</p></blockquote>





	Maybe that Strangers Kiss thing isn't that bad

“So uh when do I take off my blindfold?”

“You can do that whenever.”

“Oh okay.” 

This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done, Ray thought to himself as he took off the blindfold. Of course he would be asked to do one of those stupid “Strangers Kiss” videos. Of course he’d be with Michael when they asked and of course Michael would dare him to do it along with calling him a little bitch if he didn't. And of course it would be an extremely hot guy he would be paired up with, fucking figures. Said hot guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, damn strong jawline, and Christ he was taller than Ray himself, great.

“Um hey.”

“Oh uh hello.” The gorgeous man said. Good god that voice. Like fucking dark chocolate in a sound form.

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Ray burst into nervous giggling and started blushing. The gorgeous man smiled and Ray had never seen such a beautiful smile.

“Well I’m Ryan, well James is my real name but I prefer Ryan.” Ryan held out his hand.

“Oh well I’m Ray. Nice to meet you.” Ray shook Ryan’s hand, damn was that a strong grip.

“So um how are you?” Ryan asked smiling awkwardly.

Ray laughed, “Well I’m about to kiss a hot dude so I’m pretty good.” Ray finished, and then his eyes went wide as he realized what he said. “Oh Jesus I said that out loud didn’t I? Oh fuck don’t look at me.”

Ray look at Ryan surprised smile with tomato red cheeks. “Yup you did. For the record my day got infinitely better when I took off my blindfold and got a look at you.”

Ray chuckled, “Fuck that was smooth.” Ray was actually impressed with this guy, good looking and sweet. A package deal.

Ryan broke out laughing and Ray though he could listen to that laugh forever.

“So… ready to do this or whatever?” Ray asked shyly.

“Uh yeah, just go for it?”

“Sure, I mean YOLO right?”

Ryan laughed under his breath as he took a step closer to Ray. Ray held his breath, he heard the camera guy move closer too, and looked up at Ryan. Ray’s eyes darted to Ryan’s lips and he thought that it wouldn’t be that bad if those lips were on his own right this second. Ryan leaned down and captured Ray’s lips. He nipped at Ray’s lower lip and Ray opened his mouth to let Ryan take the lead, totally worth it. Ryan’s hand reached up and cupped Ray’s cheek while his other hand grabbed for Ray’s waist. Ray, not to be out done, placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and pushed their bodies even closer. He then put his hand in Ryan’s lovely locks just to mess it up.

They kissed and Ray though it was amazing. He’d been told he was a decent enough kisser but Ryan took that to a whole new level. Or maybe it was the fact that their bodies were damn near entwined and Ryan’s hand was inching near his ass, which he had no problem with. Ryan’s tongue pushed the roof of his mouth in its exploration and Ray let out a tiny moan at how good it felt.

The kiss slowly came to an end with Ryan rubbing his thumb over Ray’s red lips and the two separated, pupils blown wide and bodies flushed. Ray smiled bashfully at Ryan and gently grabbed his hand, Ryan smiling and squeezed his hand.

“So can I have your number or?” Ray asked huskily, voice a bit rough.

Ryan laughed, “I’ll do better than that, you free for lunch right now? “He smiled warmly at Ray’s nod before looking at the crew, “So is that it or do you need more?”  
“Nope that’s it. Thanks guys.”

The two shared a look and walked hand and hand out of the building and off the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this enough I'll write more for other pairings. So definetly hit that kudos button.


End file.
